


【all老白】一条绳子有几种用途

by First_Quarter_Moon



Category: all老白
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22374109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/First_Quarter_Moon/pseuds/First_Quarter_Moon
Kudos: 20





	【all老白】一条绳子有几种用途

预警：花式捆绑play  
瓦白/六白/瓜白 按序自取

用途一：绑手腕

这简直是最容易想到的方式了。瓦不管把想要挣扎的人两手压过头顶，绑好之后就埋头把衣服掀开去亲吻淡粉色的乳首，动作轻柔利索，却不敢看身下人的眼睛，两手并用褪下他的裤子，摸着阳具撸动起来。  
“呜啊……瓦不管……”  
这具身体仍在不懈地晃动着，企图摆脱他的抚弄，但疏于锻炼的老白根本没办法摆脱。瓦不管两腿叉开跪在他身子两边，把一部分重量压在他身上不让老白动弹，调整好姿势后继续俯下身又啃又舔的，手上动作越来越快，却在老白喘息声加重的时候放开了手。  
在临界点挣扎的人不自觉地抬起了腰部，硬挺的阳具吐着清液可怜兮兮地想索求更多的刺激。瓦不管把准备好的润滑液拿出来倒在手上，捂热一些后才浅浅地用手指送进后面的穴口，另一手把老白的一条腿抬起来，方便他扩张的动作。  
“哥哥舒服吗？”  
“不，不……”  
大概是舒服的吧。  
在手指添到三根并且戳到敏感点时，原本还在小幅度摆动的身体似乎失去了大半的力气，只余那一张红润嘴唇大口吐气，被几根手指奸淫得连一句连贯的话也说不出。粉色的细缝被撑开出更大的空间，里面一缩一缩的，湿润又柔软。  
提枪进去的时候瓦不管其实不比老白轻松多少，他在全数没入后听到老白一句闷哼，只扶着他的腿深吸一口气，顶着一层层穴肉浅浅地抽插。  
“你……”他听着老白没怎么吭声了，鼓足勇气看向他的眼睛。对方脸色并不太好，瓦不管心里不知道他到底有没有生气。  
“哥哥？”  
“松开，”老白一边喘着一边瞪着他，声音奶声奶气有点委屈，“不舒服。”  
瓦不管心里咯噔一声，他伸手去把绳子解开，看到手腕上的红印有些愧疚，把绳子丢在一边低着头作乖巧状：“哥哥我知道错了，你怎么罚我都行。”  
“你他妈……”老白红着脸张口就骂，“平时不是说话很骚吗？怎么在床上撸也不帮我撸，操也不用点力，你没吃饭还是怎么的？绑我的手有个屁用啊！”  
这不是怕你跑了吗，瓦不管心说道，真要打起来自己又舍不得动手。  
但小孩儿的脑子转两转就明白过来他的心意了，毛茸茸的脑袋讨好地凑过去温柔亲吻，身下噗滋噗滋动作不停，“错了错了，哥哥，我真错了。”他手里撸动的性器一抖，浊液喷射到两个人身上，绞着自己下体的小穴也紧紧缩住，瓦不管便顺势不再动弹，抬头一看，自家哥哥眼神已经涣散了。

用途二：磨b

照样还是要捆绑的，只是这次粗糙的绳子要绕过娇嫩的部位，白花花的肉被勒出几道痕迹，让人看着就恨不能立刻掏出自己身下的东西插进去好好享受一番。  
老白不知道自己在这里多久了，绳子上应该抹了什么东西，把他的下体刺激得奇痒无比，穴肉里的煎熬却是愈来愈烈，几乎让他疯掉。  
他甚至能感觉到自己那个地方在冒出液体，但是，当然他看不见清亮的肠液从里到外沾湿嫩肉，颜色清纯场面色情的样子。  
脑子里的理智也快被消磨殆尽了，被那种折磨的空虚感吞噬得只剩下可怕的念头。  
谁来……帮帮忙啊……  
他不知道身边到底有没有人，头已经晕晕乎乎的了，身体开始小幅度摩擦起那条粗糙的绳子。穴口附近的痒意被勉强压下。而绳子凹凸处磨过穴肉，尤其是在绳结陷进去的时候他感到一种短暂的满足。  
虽然，这满足只会衬得空虚更加强烈，里面深深的穴肉一张一缩着渴望能被疼爱到。绳子上涂的药物更多地沾到泛红的皮肤上。他无措地任由身体焦躁又痛苦地从绳索处索求抚慰，直到一个声音像一盆冷水从头浇下。  
“哎呀，白哥哥自己玩得很开心嘛。”  
紧接着是窸窸窣窣的衣料摩擦的声音，老白仰着头已经忍耐到了极限，身体绷得很紧。绳索被解开，沿着穴口慢悠悠地磨到绳端。  
“白哥哥你别怪我，”十六扶着自己的阳具一捅到底，饥渴的媚肉立刻迎上去吮吸。少年眉眼都舒服得舒展开来，嘴里却说着恼人的话：“你都一个星期都没让我操了，十六好难过啊。哥哥你也应该体验一下这种求而不得的感觉。”  
老白被顶得一耸一耸的，连他的话都听不清，在大开大合的抽插里只能发出断断续续的呻吟，手指无力地蜷缩着，沾了汗水的头发黏在脸上很是碍事。他整个人都在刚刚的煎熬里发热泛红，热腾腾的供人采撷的样子，教十六看得喉咙发紧。  
“轻……轻点……”他艰难地抗议，“痛……”  
嘴上不饶人的小混蛋总算还有点良心，低头检查了一下已经磨得有些红肿的穴口，动作缓了下来。  
“那等会儿哥哥用嘴帮我弄出来？”  
“……”老白有些崩溃，平时他是不肯做这种事的，但他无论如何今天不能承受第二次了，“行。”

用途三：吊腿

吊腿带总归是在锻炼身体时的道具，做床上运动也未尝不可。  
白皙光滑的两条大长腿笔直地在空中立着，脚尖朝上，脚踝处被从上面垂下来的绳索束缚着不让腿落下。  
老白后悔极了，就不应该跟甜瓜打什么赌。最近抽精华的手气不太好就已经是欧气不足的预警了，他赌输也应该是意料之中。现在可好，就只能以这样的姿势挨操，估计自己在甜瓜眼里就是一只任人宰割的羔羊。  
甜瓜站在床沿处抱着这两条他爱不释手的长腿，身下性器持续有力地插入爱人的后穴，口里还问他：“白哥哥，是不是还要再快点？还是再用力点？”  
老白抓着床单，乳头处被绑了跳蛋，微微的震动声混着喘息，一声声催得他下体里塞着的那根肉棒更加兴奋。他整个人现在的样子就是把腿抬起来，屁股翻着露出粉红色的洞口，被干得汁水横流。股缝里汗津津的泛着色情的光，睾丸拍在臀肉上发出啪啪的声音，双腿随着每一次的进出而颤抖，明明想要躲开生猛的攻势却又夹得很紧。场面香艳到了极点。  
“哥哥怎么都不说话啊……”甜瓜小声埋怨着，身下的性器使坏地往一处戳去，“那这样呢？”  
再怎么压抑呻吟的老白也忍不住敏感点被这样用力地碾过，几次冲击之后他终于忍不住叫了出来，奶声奶气的叫床声把甜瓜听得差点直接缴械。  
问题关键在于这个姿势不仅很羞耻，而且因为角度的原因，甜瓜本来就尺寸可观的东西现在能进入更深的地方。老白魂飞天外想着自己如果是个女孩子肯定就已经被干到子宫了。  
甜瓜却似乎还嫌不够给劲，两手掐着白嫩的臀肉，几乎把屁股抱着抬起来往里怼。最深处的地方被毫无防备地撞击，老白忍不住开始控诉他：“甜瓜你轻点会死吗！”  
“没有啊哥哥，你不知道，这里好漂亮的，我这不是忍不住嘛……”甜瓜嘴上语气有些委屈，伸手恶劣地去轻轻按压交合的地方，引起新的一波痉挛：“喂你别搞——！”  
老白的视线被自己的腿挡着，只觉得体内要命的玩意儿被抽了出去，看到甜瓜伸手去拿了什么东西回来，然后噗滋一声又用性器捅进已经被操开的小穴，说出来的话极其可恶：  
“太漂亮了，可惜哥哥你看不到，我给你录一段。”


End file.
